


Oui, Capitaine

by ro_shepard



Series: You're Mine [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Asshole Steve Strikes Again, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fondling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Clamps, POV Character of Color, Paris (City), Reader-Insert, Steve Misses His Boo, Terrible French Translations, That's What They Say Right, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, absence makes the heart grow fonder, steve is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Steve, who's horny as hell, has been in Berlin for two months. You both agree to meet in Paris for a romantic reunion weekend. However, your trip from New York has been delayed.While waiting for you to arrive, Steve finds his resolve tested when he's approached by a stunning French beauty with a tempting offer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: You're Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Oui, Capitaine

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! A sequel to You're Mine, which if you've read, then you know the drill. I'm not a professional writer, just a professional day dreamer. Thanks for putting up with my unedited ramblings. 
> 
> This is pure filth. Pure, pure filth. 
> 
> Mind the tags. Apologies for the terrible French translations.

Steve regretted the audible sigh as soon as it left his lips. He knew you weren't delaying on purpose. He knew that you missed him as much as he missed you. He heard it in your voice the last time you spoke with him - and even now - the distance and time apart having weighed on you both.

He had been away from the United States for two months now, on a mission with Sam, Bucky, and Natasha in Berlin. A few weeks back, he had suggested that since you both had been apart for so long, that perhaps a nice romantic getaway was in order. He couldn't leave for the US just yet, but perhaps somewhere on his side of the ocean would make for a nice compromise.

You both agreed on France - especially since you revealed that you had never visited the City of Love. Eventually, things had slowed up enough for Steve and Sam to temporarily depart Germany, with Sam offering to give Steve a ride in the quinjet. 

The conversation with you ended in mutual disappointment. You'd be in either tomorrow morning or the next, depending on how things wrapped up at work, "In time for breakfast," you had said, trying to offer some cheer. You promised to text Steve as soon as your plane landed. Still, Steve was restless.

He was just so incredibly horny and was very much looking forward to a night of passionate romping between the sheets, then he would show you the joys of French cuisine as you both explored the city.

He spent the rest of the day cooped up in the hotel gym, sprinting at ungodly speeds on the treadmill. He hardly broke a sweat with the available free weights and opted to, instead, swim laps in the impressive-sized pool. He was doing all that he physically could to work out his sexual frustration, but nothing was helping.

Now, he was spending the evening sulking in the corner of the hotel's bar with a few glasses of top-shelf scotch. 

_Jesus, Rogers, it's just one more day. You can hold it together._

Steve surveyed the dimly lit space as he nursed another useless sip. Wherever his eyes landed, he found happy couples, genuine or escorted, leaning lovingly into themselves, sharing a nice romantic evening among the soft jazzy tunes. 

He should have stayed in his room. 

That was until he noticed her approach the bar alone. 

Steve only glanced at first, two seconds at the most, but soon he found himself staring more. He was caught the fifth time and she offered him a small, friendly smile, then returned her attention back to the bartender. He thought that was the end of their exchange, once she received her drink, but he was mistaken.

As she stood from the bar and turned fully to face him, the first thing Steve noticed was her head full of thick, dark spiraled curls that bloomed out like a radiant sunflower. Real pearls adorned her dainty neck while the buttons of her sheer white, ruffled blouse were strained by the fullness of her chest. Her black pencil shirt was tight across her generous hips, leaving little of her figure to the imagination. 

The slow, purposeful click of her black heels was like a metronome. 

He leaned back into the cushioned booth, his crystal eyes following the woman as she approached him, drink in hand. Her small hand smoothed over the curve of her ass as she graciously sat down across from him. 

" **Attendre quelqu'un?** " ( _Waiting for someone?_ )

Her accented voice was pure velvet as she eyed him curiously. Steve cocked his head to the side, assessing the woman in front of him. She was even more beautiful up close. Her skin was flawless, its rich brown tone shimmered with a golden bronzer. Her dark eyes, lined in black, big and bright, glittered like jewels. Her lips, full and tempting, seemed to beckon to him as she stared at him, awaiting his reply. 

God, she was perfect.

He lazily gripped his glass by the rim and took a small gulp of the amber liquor. 

" **J'apprécie le décor local.** " ( _Just enjoying the local scenery_.) His French was rusty. He could admit to that, but even as his brain worked to recall words long forgotten, he appreciated the opportunity to exercise his memory. 

"You're American?" the woman asked in English. Her smile was wide with amusement. "A bit far from home, aren't you?"

Steve looked down at drink and swirled the contents. "Comes with the job," he said, taking another sip. He watched as she leaned forward, offering him a better view of her ample cleavage.

"I'm sure it does, _Captain_ ," she purred. She drew the wide edge of her glass to her lips and took a polite sip. "The beard looks good on you."

Steve set his drink down. "Is there something you need," he took a quick glance down at her left hand, "Mademoiselle?"

She leaned back then, tucking the corner of her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth. She arched a brow at him and shrugged, "You seemed lonely. I thought perhaps there was something _you_ needed."

Steve huffed, "Bold assumption," he returned, slightly annoyed. 

It was her turn to smirk, "Am I wrong?"

Steve tentatively ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and trailed his teeth behind. He eyed her darkly over his long eyelashes. She was good, he'd giver her that. And, he'd be lying to himself if he denied a physical attraction. Damn, if her assertiveness wasn't turning him on. If this encounter had been merely a few months ago, he would have already had this chocolate French beauty bent over the table, tits smashed against the hard wood, while he fucked her nice and deep. Or, maybe he'd give her something to occupy that sweet-looking mouth of hers, to keep those heavenly lips busy. 

That would certainly get that smug smirk off her face.

But, no. Steve had you, the love of his life, and he had waited patiently for two months to see you. He could wait just a bit more.

Her small hum drew him out of his fantasy and he felt the tips of her toes edge along his shin. The sudden sensation of contact sent a jolt straight to his cock. He watched as she took another long sip of her glass, her tongue darting out to savor the drops left behind.

"There's nothing wrong with being lonely, Captain. _I'm_ lonely too." Steve felt her foot rise higher along the inside of his leg, toying with him. "Why don't we," she toed at the bulge in his pants, "keep each other company?"

Steve sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and shifted in his seat. "I'm flattered, really. You are..." He trailed his eyes over hers, down the column of her neck to the valley between her breasts, " **très magnifique** (very beautiful), but I am waiting for someone. The love of my life."

The woman tilted her head and eyed him curiously, "Then why isn't she here?" She continued to lightly stroke his crotch.

Steve closed his eyes, trying to calm his back-stabbing cock. "She'll be here soon."

"Soon?" She smirked again and fished the cherry from her drink out of her glass and drew it to her lips, sucking tentatively on it.

"You know what I think, Captain? Or rather, what I see? I see someone who's so sexually pent up that he can barely contain himself."

 _Damn, was it that obvious?_ Steve wondered to himself.

Her intense eye contact was pure fire and mischief. "It's in the tightness of your face. Your stiff posture. Not to mention I can feel how incredibly hard you are right now." She pressed down a little harder with her foot, not enough to hurt, but enough to solicit a low groan. "Face it Captain, you're one breath away from cumming your pants. Why don't we have some fun? You can work out all your frustration on me; whatever you like, _however_ you like it, and when your lovely lady friend finally shows up, you can just focus on giving her the sweet stuff." She bit the cherry from the stem and chewed it.

It was wrong, he knew that, to be entertaining the notion of sleeping with another woman. The shit he had put you through, for almost a year, before finally being able to make you his. When the two of you finally brought your relationship out into the open, Steve could say that he was truly content.

Yet, as comfortable as he was around you, as light as you made him feel, there were still parts of himself that he was leery to bring to surface with you. The parts of him that wanted to be rough, that wanted to tie you up and make you delirious with want and need. There were things he wanted to try, but could live without if it meant not scaring you away. Still, the itch was there and this discrete offer of release was quite tempting. 

Steve chuckled ominously and grasped hold of her, "Careful, **ma chère** (my dear). You talk a big game, but are you sure that you could handle _whatever_ _I want_?" He squeezed her foot and shoved her out of his lap. 

Her dark eyes sparkled playfully, " **Oui, _Capitaine_**."

Steve's expression was stone as he stood tall from the booth, "I need to pick up some things for our evening. One hour. 1138. I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

Steve trailed his fingertips over the items resting on the console table. In that short window, he had managed to pick up a few things from an erotic boutique to make the evening a little more interesting. Some leather cuffs, a black satin blindfold - simple items that were not too intimidating. The other two items, their metallic surfaces glittered in the light, were basic as well, but Steve's finger twitched in anticipation. He'd use them tonight, on the woman from the bar, but with the cover on her, he'd pretend that it was you with the delicate gold chain fastened to your nipples, and the plug... Steve sank his teeth into his lip. God how he'd long fantasized of slipping a jeweled-ended plug into your tight hole - a bit of lovely decor to look at while he fucked your constrained pussy. 

Maybe someday, he'd feel comfortable pushing the bar again with you. The night that he pushed you away still haunted him.

The soft knock at the door pulled him from that dark night. Steve slicked his hand over his darkened-blond strands one last time and headed for the door. 

"You're punctual," Steve praised, stepping aside to allow the woman from the bar into his suite. A ghosting of subtle jasmine and roses followed. His eyes dragged over her curves as she clicked past him in her heels. He turned briefly to set the lock into place, returning to see a pair of dark, lust-filled eyes looking back at him. There was that smirk again, that pulled at her ruby red lips. He'd fix that soon enough.

Steve watched as she approached him, even with her tall heels, the top of her head came to the bridge of his nose. He felt the palms of her hands smooth over his chest, exploring the feel of his muscle. He tried to hide his amusement as he took in her facial expressions - amazement, surprise, hunger. Her fingers caressed toward his throat as she scratched playfully with his beard. He felt her lean up on her toes, moving in for a kiss and he quickly snatched her wrists.

"No kissing," Steve said roughly, leaning back away from her mouth.

That ruby smirk grew wider, "No kissing? With those plump, pouty lips of yours? That's cruel."

Steve held her arm more firmly and started down at her with cold, purposeful eyes, "No kissing," he repeated. "You don't get my mouth, **ma belle**. Not here," he glided a thick thumb over her smear-proof lips, "and certainly not on that sweet spot between those thighs. Those are the rules." He roughly let her go and she took a step back. "Still want to play?"

She took a breath and pulled at her blouse, straightening herself as she lifted her chin. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me, Captain."

"Good," Steve returned. He nodded his head toward the main bedroom, "Back there." He followed along behind her as she made her way into the large, luxuriously furnished bedroom. "By the chaise," he instructed, "take off your blouse and skirt."

She was obedient as her heels tapped toward the ivory, tufted lounger. Steve enjoyed the little show she gave as inch after inch of her brown skin was exposed to him. When she stood in her bra and panties, he couldn't help the appreciative sound over her taste in fashion. Her set was dark red, sheer, yet trimmed in lace and ornate, embroidered flowers that strategically covered her, just so.

It was almost like the set you had that was his favorite. Almost.

Parked by the console table, he continued to appraise her form, her shapely legs made prominent by the height of her heels, the fullness of her hips, those perfect breasts that he was eager to tease.

"Turn around for me, honey, nice and slow." His voice was rich and husky. 

Her heels tapped slowly and Steve clicked his tongue against his teeth when her ass came into view. Round and ample, those bountiful, spankable cheeks peeked out from the delicate lace. 

His cock twitched. He was going to thoroughly enjoy her.

"How are you still single?" It was out of Steve's mouth before he remembered what century he was in.

"I never said that I was," came the sultry reply. She was facing him again. 

Steve flicked his eyebrows in quiet acquiescence and held up the blindfold and leather cuffs on his finger, "Do you consent to having these used on you?" 

She nodded to him, "I do."

Steve set the items aside on the coffee table by the chaise. He reached for the others, hidden from her view, "And these?" He held the chain of the nipple clamps between his fingers, the small weights dangled from the middle.

"Yes."

He carefully set the chain down and held the last object in front of her, relishing in the surprise that lit across her face. He leaned down, nudging aside some of her spiraled curls with his nose, and whispered in her ear, "And this?" He pulled away in time to see her shakily lick her lips. She nodded again.

Steve shook his head, "I need to hear you, my dear. I need you to say it's okay for me to use this on you."

"Yes. You can use it."

Her voice had lost the smugness from earlier, much to Steve's delight. "Face the wall," Steve said, gently turning her away from him, "hands behind your back." She minded his command and Steve secured the supple leather around her wrists. "Too tight?" He asked, genuinely. He wasn't a complete asshole.

"No. They feel good, Captain."

Steve rumbled his approval and stepped her back around, "Have a seat. Get comfortable, but keep those pretty legs of your open. I want to see you get excited for me."

He watched her balance herself and carefully sit on the plush cushion. He flicked at the buttons on his cuffs, roughly folding up his sleeves. "I've been looking forward to seeing what else you can do with that mouth of yours, other than ask me personal questions." He settled a big hand over his fly and pulled down at the zipper. "Ah, I almost forgot..."

Steve leaned down to the table and picked up the strip of satin, gingerly covering her eyes and tying the straps snug against her radiating curls. He stepped back, "Now there's a pretty sight," he praised, tilting his head back to admire the belle in front of him. Spread and bound, waiting for him. Fuck, he was aching. He palmed the front of his crotch and slid his cock out of the fly. 

"Look at you," he mused, stroking himself as he neared the lounger. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. "You're sitting so pretty for me. Turn your head this way, darlin'. Stick that tongue out for me."

She did and Steve took the opportunity to give it a few teasing slaps. He pushed his hips forward and slid his meaty tip between her lips. He was gentle at first, working his pelvis in short thrusts so that she could accommodate. He stroked her jaw fondly as she tried her best to take all of him. He uttered a sinful groan and eased himself deeper, hitting the back of her throat. 

He pulled back a bit when she gagged, "Easy," he cooed, reaching his hand to palm over her tits. He helped himself to a handful of her, "you were doing so well. Even without your hands. Do you need some help getting relaxed?"

Steve felt the vibrations from her mouth as she whimpered her reply and he continued to readily explore her espresso body. She resumed her sightless efforts over him, bobbing her head to take him in more. She slurped profainly over him and it took all of his will not to fist a hand into her thick hair and have his way with her mouth. 

He pinched a nipple through the thin material and she squeezed her thighs together with a whimper.

" **Es-tu mouillé?** " (Are you wet?) Steve asked, shifting his gaze to those expensive panties.

She leaned back with a pop as he slipped out of her mouth, " **Oui,** " she panted.

"Show me," Steve commanded, and she opened her legs to him. He smirked at the very apparent wet spot. "Good girl. Keep going." He poked against her lips. 

She shifted against the seat, her arms must have been starting to ache from being pinned, but she diligently obeyed his commands. As a reward, Steve let his hand drift from her chest, down the smooth stretch of her stomach, to her covered mound. He teased her slit through the mesh. He shoved the thin material aside, grazing over her soft patch of neat hair and dipped his fingers into the slick of her lower lips.

She was flooded.

"Shit, baby, does sucking my cock turn you on that much?"

She leaned her head back and spread her thighs more, " **Oui.** " She sought him out again with an open mouth and flat tongue, teasing the underside of his length. He continued to play with her, rubbing his palm against her bundle of nerves as they pleasured each other. Her breathing hinted that she was close to an orgasm and she released him from her mouth again to concentrate on the building pressure.

"Hmm, not yet," Steve chided, teasing her folds a bit more before pulling his hand from her. He gave a few teasing pats to the wet spot of her underwear. She whined in disappointment, but it was quickly followed by a surprised shriek as Steve scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the bed. 

"I'm going to set you right here. Don't move."

He waited a moment, noticing the way she squirmed and squeezed her thighs, trying to edge off the orgasm he denied her. He retrieved the chain from the table and slipped the plug into his pocket. "You ready for these, **ma chère**?" Steve grazed his palms over the undersides of her breasts testing their weight. She nodded her silent reply.

"Hmm, let me get a sample first," he rumbled, leaning down to nudge the curve of her breast with his beard. She shivered and waived in her stance. She would have melted completed as he snaked out his tongue to tease her puckered bud, if he hadn't of wrapped a strong arm around her. 

" **Tu es parfait** (You're perfect)," he breathed against her. Teasing her with a pop of his mouth. He moved to the other to give the same attention. As soon as he was satisfied, he meticulously applied the first clamp, then the second on her dark brown nipples. She hissed at the initial tension and squeezed her legs together more. 

She bit her lip and moaned.

Steve snickered, "Good?" He asked, standing tall over her, he smoothed a hand over her afro and she nodded. He gave her a deliberate tug.

" **Merde** (shit)!"

He stared at her full, hypnotic lips, beckoning him for a kiss and he tutted. " **Langue, ma chère** (language, my dear)." He handled the delicate, rose gold chain a bit more between his fingers. "This was made for you and your perfect tits." He pulled again and she blindly stumbled into him, moaning as the cotton of his shirt brushed against her tender flesh.

The feel of her against him was maddening. He spun her around to face the bed, "Bend over, honey." He helped guide her so that her cheek rested on the mattress. With the lift of her heels, her ass was crotch level and his cock teased against her cheeks. He gave her a hard smack. 

"Please," she panted, "please, Captain."

"Shhh, I know, **ma belle** , I know." Steve spanked her again, "Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you soon, but I still have to take care of this ass."

He reached into his pocked and pulled out the cool, metal plug. It was the same pinkish gold as the chain, with a round diamond jewel on the end. He could barely contain his excitement. He stroked the flesh of her ass almost lovingly as he spread her, assessing the hole he had yet to explore on you. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and dripped it over her. He tortuously spread it around her rim, testing her resistance. 

"You're going to have to relax more than that. I'll take care of you," he cooed, working his finger inside of her.

She trembled and tugged at her restraints.

Steve prepped her a bit more, his other hand brushing over her skin with appreciative finger tips. He pressed the metal tip against her and started slow, praising her as the plug started to disappear. He soon pushed past the strain of her body. She moaned against the duvet as he settled the jewel into place. Steve ran his hand over her ass cheek.

"Shit, that's so pretty." 

He stroked his cock as he paused to look at her. God, if only that were you. Actually, if it had been, he'd probably would have already came in his pants. He took a deep breath and puffed it out, pushing his thoughts of you aside. Tonight was about release, pursuing his need for control to tend to the itch and recenter. 

"Are you on the pill or do I need to get a condom?" 

She was still breathing heavily, "I'm on the pill."

"Good," Steve said, lining himself up behind her offered ass, "that's good." He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and use the other to guide the tip of his cock through her slick. 

"You ready?" He gripped her hip.

She nodded with a lick of her lips, " **Oui** ," she replied thickly.

Her strained moan was eclipsed by Steve's feral groan as he forced himself into her tightened channel.

"Fuck!"

The raw, velvet heat of her was like another surge of super serum in his veins - exhilarating and instantly addictive. He remained still, realizing that she was already cumming hard around him. When her quakes finally slowed he started to tentatively roll his hips, relishing in the sensation of her pussy as she dragged over him. He reached to hold onto her cuffs, which served like reigns and he twisted his pelvis, working himself nice and deep into her body.

He set an even pace as he steadily rode her. The glint of the diamond on her ass was hypnotic as he slide in and out of her, the rhythmic slapping of his flesh against hers sent him into a euphoric trance. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of her body. 

How could this woman feel so good? And after this, could he ever find this kind of pleasure with you?

Her gasps drew him back to her, he must have picked up the pace as his thoughts drifted. He let go of her arms and moved to grip her cheeks, squeezing her hard as he rocked his hips harder. She was starting to pant again and Steve curled himself over her and lifted her up against his chest. The weight of her breasts fell on his forearm and he looped his thumb around the dangling chain and tugged sharply, soliciting a delicious cry.

He buried his head into her curls, "Are you going to cum again?" he teased in her ear. He snaked his free hand between her legs to finger her clit. He had her screaming again in seconds. 

Steve suddenly stopped and unclasped the chain between her wrists, her arms fell limply to her sides. "Can you turn around?" She did, with his help, and Steve pressed down on her shoulders so that she could tenderly lower herself onto the edge. He stepped between her thighs, his cock still glistening from her juices and stuffed himself inside of her again.

He wasn't going to last much longer.

He reached behind her head and tucked at the knot, loosening the ends and gingerly moved the fabric aside. He stared into her brown eyes and drifted his hands to her shoulders, using them as leverage to fuck her harder. His head dropped down to the crook of her neck, "I'm going to cum," he panted gruffly against the slender column of her neck. 

She was delirious, but Steve felt her lift her legs to wrap around his narrow waist. She locked her ankles around him and he jerked his head up to protest.

"It's... it's okay." Her accent panted.

By then, it was too late to reconsider anyway. Steve's body jerked violently, his muscles tensed as he plunged, balls deep into the woman underneath him. He emptied himself out with a series of satisfied grunts, giving her a few more savoring strokes. 

Steve reluctantly pulled out, the lingering trails of his release painted her inner thighs. His chest swelled with the pride of his prowess at the sight of her - a gasping, writhing, satisfied mess as her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. He pushed himself to his feet and shrugged out of his clothes.

He was just getting started. 

* * *

Steve uttered a low grunt as he stretched on the mattress, the French morning greeting him with warm rays peeking through the drapes.

He looked over to the woman next to him. Her dark skin still had that post fucked-so-good glow.

Shit.

He dragged a heavy palm over his face and scratched at his beard. He reached over to the side table and picked up his phone. No texts from you, so he still had a little time to enjoy the morning. Maybe a quickie before he started his day. The sheets rustled next to him. 

" **Bonjour** ," Steve's voice was gruff from the early morn.

The woman next to him groaned, "Mmmm, you're so sexy when you speak French."

She sounded different.

Steve chuckled and bent to kiss the ball of her shoulder. His beard tickling over her skin. " _You're_ sexy when you speak French. Actually, you're just fucking sexy."

"Hmm, even with my leopard hair scarf?" 

Steve looked up and trailed his fingers over the smooth material, "It's the scarf that's always done it for me."

She snorted a laugh at that, "You're just horny."

Steve took a moment to look into the woman's big brown eyes. He couldn't help the slow smile that crept over his beard as his eyes studied her face. "For you? Always." He leaned down to kiss her full lips. 

_Your_ full lips.

"So how was I as the mysterious French beauty? Was I convincing enough for you, _Captain_?" You teased.

"Very." Steve trailed his fingers over the curve of your waist and toyed with the weight of your tits. "How are those Hershey kisses of yours? You sore?" He trapped a nipple between his knuckles and tugged.

You moaned as he pinched harder, "Easy, easy, Steve. Wait, did you just refer to me as chocolate?" 

Steve blushed and dropped his head, his hair fell into his face, "You are my sweet chocolate."

You rolled your eyes and swatted him away from your chest, "You're such a dork." He gave you as sheepish look and you carded your hand through his hair, pushing it back to peer into his ocean eyes. "I still don't know what to make of this new hippie look," you teased. 

Steve cocked an eyebrow and leaned in to nuzzle your jaw, savoring your giggle. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," you whispered back. 

"Was it too much?" He asked, his tone laced with genuine concern.

You brought your palm to cradle his cheek, "It was perfect, Steve. _Everything_. We could try more, if you want. If you need. Maybe next time, I can play a diabolical villain and tie _you_ up?" You wagged your eyebrows. 

Steve paused for a moment to look at you, to truly take you in.

How did he get so damn lucky?

"Okay," he rumbled, capturing your lips one more time. 

You stretched your arms up and sat up, "I'm going to get a shower. Join me?"

"You go ahead. I'm going to order us some breakfast. I'll be there in a sec." Steve's eyes drifted over your naked form, enjoying the cute jiggle of your ass as you headed for the bathroom. It was only when the water turned on that he finally got out of bed and fished around in his duffel bag. Past the pile of clothes, and his toiletries, deep at the bottom, his fingers brushed over the small, velvet box.

Sam and Bucky had helped him pick it out in Berlin.

Despite the frustration and sadness of being apart from you for this mission, one thing was made clear to Steve: _you_ were all he could ever need, and he wanted you to know it. 

Maybe he'd place it on the serving tray along with your breakfast, or perhaps he'd pull you aside at one of the botanical gardens - he knew how much you loved those - kneel down and give it to you then. He had some time to feel things out. 

He left the box behind and tucked his bag into the closet. He made a quick call to room service, ordering an assortment of treats, nothing too heavy though, in case you wanted to fool around a bit more.

"Y/n? Still want some company?" Steve asked, finally stepping into the steamy room. 

Your palm squeaked over the fogged glass and you crooked your finger toward your handsome, bearded beau, " **Oui, _Capitaine_**."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe!
> 
> t: spectre-ro


End file.
